Alone Time
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Fishface and Stockman Fly story, it takes place during Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 season 2 episode 20 "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto"
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Fishface and Stockman Fly story

Alone Time

Note 1: This story takes place during Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 season 2 episode 20 "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto".

Note 2: This story is in Fishface's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story and the pairing FishfaceXStockman Fly. The characters themselves belong to Viacom and Nickelodeon.

Chapter 1: Looking for that guy named "Anton Zeck".

Well Master Shredder paired me with Stinkman.. And I was a bit happy about it, mainly because recently I've been having strange feelings when I think about Stinkman. I'm guessing these strange feelings are love, but who knows... I still want to get back at him for when he put me, Bradford, and the turtles in that trap. But I get why he did it, we did always treat him like dirt.. So yeah.. But he could've warned us... Anyways I kinda feel bad for Stinkman... Mutating into a fly... That's gotta be the worst... I look at him and say, "We better get that helmet back, otherwise we'll have to keep looking at Shredder's gross face!" I feel a blush approach my cheeks and I say, "He looks worse than you do." He glares and buzzes angrily at me, I say, "Don't get mad at me, you know you turned out nasty looking." He sighs and nods.

End of chapter 1: Looking for that guy named "Anton Zeck".

Next: Chapter 2: I tell Stinkman about my feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Fishface and Stockman Fly story

Alone Time

Chapter 2: I tell Stinkman about my feelings for him.

We keep running along rooftops looking for that guy, who stole Master Shredder's helmet. I look at Stinkman who is looking around with his many eyes. I sigh and say, "Stinkman.." He says, "It'sssss Sssstockman!" I say, "Whatever... Anyways, I need to tell you something.." He says, "Go ahead, Xzzzever." I sigh again and say, "First, could you come down to ground level?" He comes down and stands next to me, and says, "Sssso what do you need to tell me, Xzzzever?" I look down at my robotic legs, then look at him, and say, "I've been having these strange feelings when I think about you.. I think the feelings are love.. So what I'm trying to say is, I think I have a crush on you.." He is surprised and says, "You have a crush on me, Xzzzever? Are you sssserioussss?" I nod and say, "Yes, I'm serious."

End of chapter 2: I tell Stinkman about my feelings for him.

Next: Chapter 3: Stinkman admits that he has had a crush on me too.


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Fishface and Stockman Fly story

Alone Time

Chapter 3: Stinkman admits that he has had a crush on me too.

Stinkman then says, "Well I need to tell you sssssomething too, Xzzzzever.." I say, "Go ahead.." He takes my left hand in his right hand, I blush (it's hard to tell because of my scale color) and he says, "I have had a crush on you too." My eyes go wide and I say, "Re-really?" He nods and says, "Yesss." He pulls me closer to him and he says before his bug lips meet my fish lips, "Perhapssss we can go out ssssome time.." I am a bit confused by how he kissed me, but I kiss him back with extra passion.

End of chapter 3: Stinkman admits that he has had a crush on me too.

Next: Chapter 4: Final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Fishface and Stockman Fly story

Alone Time

Chapter 4: Final chapter.

I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. I feel as he sticks his long tongue in my mouth, I feel as it feels around all over my mouth. We then wrap each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away and say, "You're a great kisser, Stinkman." He says, "You're a great kissssser too, Xzzzever, and it's Sssstockman." I say, "Sorry, I guess I'm so used to calling you, Stinkman." He nods and says, "I underssstand." I say, "We better get back to looking for Master Shredder's helmet, otherwise, we'll have to deal with him kicking both our butts." He nods and says, "Yesss. You're right about that." We then continuing running along the rooftops. After a while we run into the turtles. I tell them, "I think you have something that we need!"

The end.


End file.
